


UnOrdinary Dreams

by Chaotic_Neuteral



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Neuteral/pseuds/Chaotic_Neuteral
Summary: This is fulfilling the dream of basically what I want to happen with all of my heart. Serafina will finally sort through all John's trauma and issues, and she can help get him to therapy, she gets her powers back, and Arlo fucks off back to Hell.You don't even need to read this! It's just a little "therapy" for me because this story ruined the past few days because I couldn't put it down and now I'm stuck on a cliffhanger with nothing to read so YEAH. Thanks.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	UnOrdinary Dreams

"So, you wanted to talk to me about John?" Claire asked, crossing her legs. The girl through the computer screen was pretty, with pink hair and a serious, intelligent expression. She wondered what kind of power this "Seraphina" had to be able to get into Wellston.

"I did. So, we got into a fight the other day, and when he was trying to call me back, he said your name instead of mine," Seraphina glanced down, looking troubled.

Oh. A crazy girlfriend. Claire just had to get herself into something again, didn't she? John was no good anyways, "Oh, if you're in a relationship, don't worry! I want nothing to do with him."

"You've got it all wrong. John is my best friend. He was always such a wonderful person. All the beatings and threats never even phased him. He kept going through it all. But after I got suspended - long story, don't ask - he was different. He seemed cracked in some places, and it was like he became someone else for moments at a time."

Claire snorted, "I'm really sorry to hear that, but who could beat John up so bad? I mean, being an Ace or Jack or whatever should keep him pretty safe...?"

"He... enrolled a year ago as a cripple," Seraphina cringed at the word.

"He what? There's no way he would do that, unless he went through some drastic changes," Claire said, "I think anything I might tell you is inaccurate," Claire hoped she could end the call quickly.

"No, there's something back at New Bostin that he can't get over. He shouldn't be dwelling on it so much. If he hasn't talked to you in a few years, why would he call your name before mine? It doesn't make sense."

"I could tell you about him, I suppose..."

"Please do."

"The first day I met him, he was getting beat up. Some jerks who already had powers had him around the back of the building. They'd gotten to me earlier in the week, and it was only the fourth day of school!"

Seraphina winced. Had it really been that bad at New Bostin?

"I helped him up, offered some friendship. He looked pretty friendly, and agreed. We became close after that, which was really nice. Having another cripple around felt good in some perverted way, like I wasn't so alone."

Seraphina nodded, obviously anxious for Claire to skip to the "John goes wild and almost kills half his graduating class" bit, so she obliged.

"Once he found his power, he became wild. Like it corrupted him. He went from this sweet, caring guy to a hateful monster in just a month."

There was that word again, Seraphina thought. "Monster". Something serious was rooted in it for John. When he said it, there was a crazy kind of fire in his eyes, but he seemed so scared to say it out loud, like he was trying to tell himself he wasn't the monster he thought he might be.

"He was crazed. Hungry for power. He began to look down on everyone, all his friends. A wrong word could get you sent to the nurse's office. Eventually, I'd had enough, and rallied some of our past friends, who all hated John as much as I did, to ambush him. We brought him to an empty field and they went for it."

Seraphina furrowed her brow. That sounded really similar to the story of how John ended up fighting Arlo and getting into the whole mess in the first place. She nodded for Claire to continue.

"He almost killed us all. He was full of rage, he knew no other emotion. But when I told him how I really felt, he could barely look at me. He knocked me out and that was all he had to say on the matter. Years later, I kind of wonder if he could have handled it differently now."

Seraphina winced, "He's kind of doing the same things at Wellston. He's already beat out all our Royals, but he hid his identity and won't step up to his position. There are fakes running around and causing chaos. I think if I can help him, get him somewhere safe and in control of his emotions, he might step up to where he needs to be, and put an end to this nonsense."

"Are you sure that would work? I mean... you're his best friend," Claire seemed to struggle with a thought, "But what if you just get hurt trying to help him?"

"I don't think he could hurt me. I think the happy, caring John we once knew is still in there. I don't think it's an act, twisted people can't... can't do that. It might be a shield of sorts... I don't know. I'm thinking out loud," Seraphina apologized.

"No, no, I think you've got it," Claire yelped, "It's like a mask of sorts, he can hide his deep doubts if he's focused on the power and the now and everything associated with it! Man, you Wellston girls are smart."

"I probably would have scrapped that idea if you hadn't stepped up, so thanks," Seraphina mulled over a thought, "Why don't you help me? I think we'd both like to see John happy again. Like you said, the reason you grew to hate him was his personality change, right? You could be a big part in helping him."

Claire gulped, "Um, I'm not sure he'd want to see me, and-"

"Claire, he needs you." 

Claire sighed, "If you're sure. I have nothing keeping me here for now. Someone accidentally set off an explosion in the chem lab a few days ago and the school is still closed for repairs and to get rid of the chemicals. Toxic, y'know?"

Seraphina made a face, "What school do you go to?"

"Public."

***

John felt a buzz, and looked at his cracked phone screen. Seraphina texted. He contemplated not looking at it, to ignore her, but missing her made him shove down those thoughts and open it.

'We need to talk, John. I'm going to help you. Meet me in my room in 5 minutes.'

John groaned, "You can't boss me around like that, Sera! I'm on top, you have to listen to me! You can't..." But a little voice whispered to him, 'She can. She's like everyone else. She thinks she's stronger than you still.'

And John would go. Oh, he would, but it was only to teach her a lesson. Go in there all cheery-like, catch her off guard, kick her ass. What the bitch deserved.

He made a face at the thought. Claire. Seraphina. Claire. Seraphina. They were one and the same in his mind. He clutched his head, sinking to sit on his bed. Why did he have to think of Claire?

***

"Why did you give him so little time?" Claire whispered from inside the closet.

"John likes to be on time. Doesn't even skip class because it makes him nervous. It takes about five minutes to walk here, which only gives him thirty seconds to think, and four minutes and thirty seconds to speed walk. He should be here any second. Now ssh, he can't hear you or it will ruin our plan. He's likely only coming to beat me into the ground."

Claire made a noise of acknowledgement, then lapsed into silence. Seraphina stayed sitting on her bed, tense. Just as she began to think John wouldn't show at all, her door swung open. A cheery John sat outside.

He grinned at her like only a few weeks before. Out of habit, she almost smiled back, but caught herself and frowned instead.

"So, you wanted to see me Sera?" He closed the door, "Is this about earlier, because I-"

"No. It's not even about us, John. It's about earlier, but far before you're thinking."

***

What did she mean? John began to sweat. Was she talking about him and Arlo? Because that had been settled twice.

"I don't know what you-"

"Claire."

And the closet door slid open. Time slowed. It couldn't be... Seraphina couldn't have found her... but there she was. In his mind, Claire and Seraphina mingled to form one person, staring at him with contempt and anger.

"Monster," They whispered to him, "Monster."

"Shut up!" His eyes alighted on accident. He found his grip a moment later and his eyes focused. Claire.

He felt his guard go further up as he looked at her. Her hair was shorter, but there she was. The same girl who had just a few years prior ruined his trust in people and provoked his psychopathic behavior resulting in his expulsion. He fought tears as he looked at her.

"John?" She whispered.

"I... get away from me!" He shouted when she tried to move toward him. She didn't stop, though. Caught so terribly off guard just by being in her presence, she slipped close enough to him to latch on.

She held him tight, and he felt his power fade off. His breathing quickened, however, and he held his arms up, afraid to touch her.

"I forgive you," She whispered, "I wish none of this had ever happened but I think if we work you can be happy again, okay? I think something I did is stuck with you."

It was as if she had read into his deepest wishes and complied with them. He felt his life crumble down, and he got lost in the moment. His eyes clouded over with tears, and he collapsed to his knees. Claire squeaked slightly, but didn't get go.

Carefully, he put his arms around her, as not to hurt her, and felt Seraphina hold him from behind, her warmth comforting. And he let his guard down. Lord, he even let himself cry.

"I... I don't care if this is a trap. If Arlo jumps out, I'm going to let him kill me," John blubbered into Claire's shoulder. She made a small noise of shock, but didn't say anything. John felt Seraphina shudder, and he felt tears on his shoulder. When he twisted to see her face, she was smiling.

"John, we're going to help you. Thank you for letting us know it was possible."

***

In her off time between class and hanging out with John, Seraphina found herself helping Remi, Isen, and Blyke go after EMBER more and more frequently. As a cripple, it was easy to be overlooked in a crowd. Before, it was as if some invisible air of authority had followed her around, making her untouchable. Now it was gone, and she used it to her advantage.

One night, Blyke, Isen, Remi, and even Arlo went behind her back to sneak into the facility they had found. Later, they justified it by saying she only would have gotten hurt because she didn't have the ability to fight back much more than a cripple would. 

They found a cure. Before they would even let her hold it, she had stolen it and injected it into her arm. She didn't care if it killed her, it would have been worth it to know. But it didn't kill her. Within a few minutes she felt something certainly Other blooming in her chest.

Getting Isen to convince the cops he had buttdialed them was no easy task, but she did it and got the attention of her friends, "My power. I can feel it. It's coming back," As she spoke the words, she broke out crying. John showed up to celebrate minutes later, but was kicked out by Remi, because nobody knew about John's secret therapy besides Claire, Seraphina, and of course John himself. And the teachers and the therapist. But they didn't matter, Seraphina decided. No reason to ask them to stay quiet.

John was only a little hurt, which was improvement right off the bat. After he had gotten some pills to help him cope with the flashbacks, depression, and violent emotions, he had mellowed plenty, and was rarely prone to tantrums anymore. 

He was the most excited about Seraphina's ability right after her, mostly because she proved a good, strong opponent. Arlo would never spar with him, and Blyke and Isen wouldn't help his ability grow stronger. Seraphina kept coming up with new moves to fend him off, and it got more and more difficult to beat her. Plus her roommate was a healer, and nothing bad could come of that while sparring with powers activated.

***

It was time to step up. John had to take his place as King and Seraphina her place as Queen. It was scary, thinking of being on top, but John's therapist gave him some methods to breathe and focus, so he felt strong and prepared.

During lunch, he found his way to the stage.

"I'm sure... is this on?" Seraphina shook her head. John flipped the switch and the mic turned on, "As you all know, there have been rumors about me going around. That I, the only school cripple, am the Joker."

This silenced the lunchroom so quickly it was as if someone had announced the end of the world. John smirked when he saw Arlo spit out his juice.

"I want to address these now, and-" 

"GET OFF THE STAGE, CRIPPLE," Someone shouted. Nobody else spoke up, but whispers echoed around.

John was ready for that, "Who do you call a cripple? Seraphina, whose abilities returned last night? Or me?" He powered up, letting his eyes glow a vibrant gold. The room hushed even quicker this time, falling into a silence so deep it was as if everyone became mute at the same second.

"Those rumors, me as Joker, are true. Every last word. I beat Isen. I beat Blyke. I beat Remi. I beat Arlo. I beat Arlo and Remi in a fight together. I am your rightful King, and this is your rightful Queen," He gestured to Seraphina, who gave him a little thumbs up, "But first I want to say sorry. Publicly.  
"What I did was unforgivable. I ruined your trust in the Royals, and I sent some people to the hospital. I caused damage and hurt. You don't need to love me, but you need to understand: If you put Arlo back on the throne in my place, you will be serving a false King.  
"I do not expect you to listen to me much. I've been a cripple the whole time you've known me. I just want to say that I will no longer be taking revenge on those who have hurt me. Those days are in the past. Know this, and remember: I will fight with or for all of you because I know how it's felt to be all of you. First, a cripple, then a middle-tier, hungry for more power, then, finally, a god-tier, so powerful it was almost impossible."

"I will keep this school standing if I have to do it all on my own, but it sure would help if you all decided to not tear it and me down because of my mistakes."

He waited for applause. And waited. And waited. And became nervous. Finally, a sound broke the silence. One person clapping. Then another. Then another. Then a wave of people clapping so hard John's ears hurt. He had finally done what no other could do.

He not only understood everyone, but cared about it.

For the first time in his entire life, John Doe honestly, seriously, really cared.

And it made his heart swell with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE I SAID, I NEEDED THIS. I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AND THERE WILL LIKELY BE NO SECOND CHAPTER.


End file.
